Code Halloween
by Moon-9215
Summary: Un fic de Halloween, Un asesino anda suelto, y solo la Pandilla lo puede detener...esto no terminara bn...o si? averiguenlo de la unica forma. UxO, JxA, WxY mas por parte de william  y Hxvarias


Disclaimers: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a sus creadores. Hago este fic por diversión y no por lucro ni por una paga.

Code Halloween

Era de noche en el cuarto de Sissi, y ella naturalmente se estaba besuqueando con una fotografía de Ulrich, soñando que era al verdadero con quien cambiaba saliva cuando sonó su celular.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó enojada, y su enojo aumentaba porque nadie respondía-¿QUIEN ES?-preguntó de nuevo, oficialmente fastidiada, recibiendo de nuevo silencio como respuesta. Molesta, Sissi colgó su celular y se volvió a dedicar a besar su foto de Ulrich. Cinco minutos después el celular volvió a sonar, haciendo enojar más a la chica-ESCUCHA, INFELIZ, DEJA DE LLAMARME O …-gritó Sissi furiosa.

-_O … ¿Qué?_-preguntó una voz como salida de un distorsionador.

-Llamaré a mi novio-dijo Sissi, tratando de no sonar asustada.

-_¿Tu novio? ¿El novio que se maquilla y se viste como mujer?_-preguntó la misteriosa voz. Eso en verdad asustó a Sissi.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-preguntó asustada Sissi.

-_Mira por la ventana_-dijo simplemente la voz, y Sissi obedeció. Al asomarse por la ventana, vio a Herv atado a una silla, y vestido con un vestido verde lima, además de usar peluca de pelo largo.

-SISSI AYUDAME-gritó asustado el pelinegro, antes de soltar un grito parecido al de una niña.

-No es mi novio-dijo simplemente la pelinegra aburrida-me lo tiré un par de veces pero …- empezó a decir cuando notó que habían colgado.

De pronto por la puerta entró un hombre con mascara de jockey y un cuchillo en mano. Sissi gritó y empezó a correr, seguida por el asesino, llegando a los jardines, y cuando Sissi creía que ya había esquivado al loco, el asesino apareció de golpe clavándole su cuchillo, una y otra vez, hasta que la pelinegra había expirado. Y esto era el inicio …

A la mañana siguiente, en el colegio Kadic, la pandilla de Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita y William se reunían donde siempre, en el patio de la escuela, discutiendo que cosa harían la Noche de Brujas. Cabía destacar que Ulrich traía a Odd abrazado por la cintura de forma muy celosa.

-¿Dónde esta Hiroki, Yumi?-preguntó curioso William. Hace apenas unas semanas que la pelinegra había accedido a meter a su hermanito al grupo y aún no decidían si era de confianza.

-Dijo que tenía algo que iba a ver a la enfermera, que se sentía mal del estomago según el-dijo Yumi, con tono de "no le creo ni una palabra". Justamente de la oficina de la enfermera Yolanda salía el niño japonés, con la cara llena de manchas de besos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seguido de la mujer quien cargaba un bebé.

-Te veo a la salida, nena-le dijo Hiroki en tono de galán, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, Hermoso-le dijo Yolanda, mientras veía enternecida como Hiroki le daba un beso en la frente al bebé-despídete de papi, mi amor, _bye-bye_-le dijo al bebé, pasando a hacer como si el bebé se despidiera del niño japonés, antes de volver a entrar a su oficina.

-Como si fuera la única con la que me enrolara-dijo el niño apenas estuvo seguro de que la mujer ya no lo oía, antes de saludar con una sonrisa galante a una chica rubia con una evidente panza de embarazada, la cual solo le sonríe tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba(N/a: ya se, me pase con esto, pero vi una escena parecida en una película de parodia y me pareció muy buena para desperdiciarla xP). Rápidamente Hiroki divisó al grupo y corrió a unirse con ellos-Hola, amigos-dijo apenas llego con ellos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, niño?-preguntó William viéndolo con picardía al notar las manchas de besos en su cara, haciendo sonrojar al menor, pero Yumi suspiró pesadamente.

-La verdad yo no quiero saber-dijo simplemente. En eso llegó Jeremie corriendo.

-Chicos, ¿Qué saben de Sissi?-preguntó a sus amigos apenas los alcanzó.

-Bruja-dijo Ulrich.

-Zorra-secundó Odd.

-Arpía-dijo Aelita.

-Golfa-siguió Yumi.

-¿Tienes su número?-preguntaron William y Hiroki al unísono emocionados, haciendo que todos se les quedaran viendo como si fueran bichos raros.

-La asesinaron-dijo Jeremie de golpe, ganándose miradas atónitas de todos-alguien la persiguió anoche y la acuchilló-explicó, mientras guiaba a sus amigos donde los medios, y virtualmente todos en Kadic, se estaba reuniendo.

-Increíble-dijo Ulrich atónito.

-Si-le secundó Odd-¿Cómo es posible que la matara aquí y nadie se diera cuenta?-agregó, haciendo que esta vez todos lo miraran a el-digo, mínimo hubiéramos oído algo, ¿no?-explicó.

Se acercaron a donde estaban recogiendo el cadáver de Sissi, y este si que mostraba un aspecto deplorable: la herida de cuchillo en su pecho estaba costrosa, el cuerpo hinchado, despedía un horrible hedor y le salía una porquería blancuzca de su boca (N/a: aunque en retrospectiva, eso no le da a Sissi un aspecto diferente al acostumbrado no? XD).

-Por favor, llévesela con discreción-dijo Jim a los del forense, antes de ver como se llevaban el cadáver de la hija del director, antes de ver horrorizado a donde lo llevaban-¡NO, AL JARDIN DE NIÑOS NO!-gritó, pero ya era muy tarde porque de pronto se oyeron los gritos de los niños pequeños (N/a: gran cosa, gritarían igual aunque ella estuviera viva). Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, y justamente a la hora del almuerzo, Jim se paró frente a todos en la cafetería.

-Jóvenes, se que habló por ustedes y por mis colegas al decir que lamentamos mucho el fallecimiento de Elizabeth Delmas, la hija de nuestro bien amado director, y que esperamos que atrapen a su asesino, guardemos un momento de silencio-dijo con pesar antes de guardar unos … 5 segundos de silencio-bueno, volviendo a lo que vine, quiero informarles a todos que la fiesta de noche de brujas se hará esta noche en el auditorio, todos por obligación deben ir disfrazados, y al final premiaremos a los tres que lleven los disfraces más originales, es todo-dijo antes de marcharse dejando a todos los estudiantes cuchicheando sobre sus disfraces.

-Oigan, ¿no les preocupa que haya un asesino suelto?-preguntó Yumi preocupada.

-¿Qué importa? Habrá premios, así que me voy a preparar mi disfraz-dijo un muy emocionado Odd antes de levantarse pero cuando ya se estaba yendo volvió a la mesa y se comió lo que había dejado de su comida tan rápido como pudo (N/a: O sea, viniendo de Odd, muy pero muy rápido). La noche llegó rápido, y los seis amigos, ya que Hiroki aun no llegaba, estaban listos para la fiesta.

-Te ves muy bien Ulrich- le dijo Yumi a Ulrich, que se había disfrazado de vampiro victoriano, con saco, camisa con holanes, pantalones a media pantorrilla, medias y zapatos de broche.

-Gracias, Yumi, pero se me ocurre alguien que luce mucho mejor-contestó este mientras veía a Odd que se había disfrazado de gato negro, con orejas y cola falsos, lentes de contacto de ojos de gato, colmillos postizos y ropa negra, dándole al Samurai Alemán(N/a: entiéndase Ulrich) varios pensamientos realmente lascivos con su persona.

-¿Qué tal luzco yo?-preguntó Aelita que estaba disfrazada de Tinkerbell, la única diferencia era que su traje era rosa y no verde.

-Te ves preciosa, Aelita-dijo Jeremie, que se había puesto una gabardina café, jeans, botas y sombrero de ala ancha, además al gabardina iba ceñida de un cinturón de cuero, del cuál colgaban algunos frascos de vidrio-¿Qué tal yo? Soy un cazador de hadas-agregó orgulloso.

-Muy guapo, Jeremie-dijo Aelita con dulzura.

-¿Qué me dicen del mío?-preguntó William, que iba vestido de Chippendale(1): Puños blancos en las muñecas, corbata de lazo negra en el cuello, pantalón de vestir y zapatos negros-fui muy imaginativo con mi disfraz, e imagino que luego alguien querrá que le de un bailecito privado-agregó, diciendo lo último mientras veía a Yumi con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-Sigue imaginando, William-contestó Yumi con cara de aburrimiento. En eso llegó Hiroki, quien iba vestido de militar: boina negra, chamarra y pantalón de paracaidista color camuflaje, y botas de combate negras.

-Adiós mamá, adiós papá-les dijo el niño dándoles una sonrisa sus padres antes de que estos se fueran en la camioneta, aún sonriendo cuando ya no se veían-¿Ya se fueron?-preguntó a su hermana sin quitar su enorme sonrisa.

-Si-suspiró Yumi, ya que sabía lo que venía. Casi inmediatamente, Hiroki se saco su "disfraz", mostrando lo que realmente usaría en la fiesta: un speedo de tela camuflaje, un chaleco también de tela camuflaje(el cual solo le cubría el pecho), una cadena con placas de metal y muñequeras negras de tela, dejándose del disfraz falso solo las botas y la boina.

-Interesante tu disfraz-dijo Ulrich, alzando una ceja.

-Todo para las chicas-dijo Hiroki sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras alzaba las cejas picaramente-un traje así y me habré echado al plato al menos a 10 chicas para el final de la noche-agregó con picardía, haciendo que Ulrich, Jeremie y William se quedaran pensativos, antes de que Odd, Aelita y Yumi, respectivamente, les halaran molestos de la oreja.

-Ni siquiera lo piensen-dijeron los tres enojados.

Ya juntos los siete amigos, entraron a la fiesta, y vieron que ya estaba en su apogeo: los chicos bailaban, los besuqueos estaban en abundancia … y Herv y Nicolas ya habían recibido una bofetada de mínimo 5 chicas cada una. Encabronado por su falta de conquistas, el tonto cuatro ojos salió del auditorio, uno pensaría que su disfraz del Zorro haría que las chicas se fijaran en el, pero lo único que sacó es que la mitad de las chicas lo abofetearan. Camino hasta el patio y se sentó en una de las bancas, sin alzar la vista aún cuando oyó pasos detrás de el, pero cuando le golpearon con suavidad el hombro si se volteó, solo para ver al asesino quien, luego de mover la mano en un gesto de despedida, le clavó el cuchillo en el estómago.

Volviendo a la fiesta, Odd y Ulrich bailaban realmente pegados, Jeremie y Aelita coqueteaban mientras bebían ponche, Yumi intentaba no golpear a William por no dejar de "ofrecerle el bailecito", y Hiroki ya se estaba besuqueando con Anais Fisquet(una chica rubia de 9° grado), mientras esta parecía luchar para quitarle su chaleco. De pronto se fueron las luces, alguien gritó, y al volver las luces la señorita Hertz estaba muerta con un cuchillo en el pecho.

-No puede ser-dijo Ulrich espantado, mientras el y Odd corrían a ver el cadáver de la maestra de física-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?-dijo antes de que el y su novio alzaran la vista, solo para ver a Nicolas muerto, metido en un enorme tarro de conservas.

-Mejor dicho, ¿Cuándo paso esto?-dijo Odd, alzando las cejas extrañado.

-Amigos, hay alguien corriendo allá afuera-dijo Aelita, mientras ella señalaba hacia fuera del auditorio.

-Muy bien, Odd, William, Aelita, Yumi, Jeremie, vengan conmigo-dijo Ulrich antes de, seguido de sus amigos, dejar el auditorio. Persiguieron al loco hasta la zona suburbana, más exactos hacia la Ermita(N/a: irónico, ¿no?).

-Y bien, ¿Quién entra primero?-dijo Odd, mientras el y sus amigos veían temerosos la enorme edificación. Y se enojo al ver que los demás daban un paso hacia atrás, designándolo a el. La Ermita de noche era aterradora, oscura, tenebrosa y perturbadora … lo mismo que una clase de natación con Jim. Siguieron los escalofriantes crujidos, sabiendo que podía ser el asesino, llevándolos hacia un armario y al abrirlo … se encontraron con Hiroki, ya sin chaleco, besándose con Anais Fisquet, quien ahora intentaba sacarle el speedo.

-¿Les importa? Estoy ocupado-dijo molesto, antes de cerrar la puerta del armario.

-Pero … esperen …-dijo Jeremie confundido.

-¿Cómo llegó el aquí antes que nosotros?-terminó Aelita.

-Ese niño tiene métodos-dijo Yumi, haciendo que todos se le quedaran viendo-no pregunten …-dijo simplemente.

De golpe, el loco apareció detrás de ellos, las chicas y William gritaron (y el grito de William sonó como el de una chica) y los seis salieron corriendo, queriendo escapar del asesino. Casi inmediatamente llegaron al comedor, y e intentando salvarse le lanzaron de todo para detenerlo: cuchillos, tenedores, candelabros, la mesa, pero nada derribaba al loco, y no fue hasta que Odd le lanzó una cuchara que el loco cayó desmayado(N/a: eso si que fue raro).

-Ahora es momento de desenmascarar al asesino-anunció Yumi, antes de quitarle la máscara de jockey … y revelar una máscara de Bush.

-¿Presidente Bush?-preguntó William anonadado.

-Espera, William-dijo Odd, antes de quitarle la máscara, mostrando al director Delmas-¿Director Delmas?-preguntó sin creérselo.

-Imposible,-dijo Ulrich-solo el director Delmas no se atrevería a matar a Sissi, tiene que ser …-dijo antes de tirar de su rostro, mostrando que era otra máscara … y esta vez quien salió fue Franz Hopper.

-¿Franz Hopper?-preguntó Jeremie extrañado, antes de tirar de su rostro … revelando esta vez a la mamá de Yumi.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Detén tus caballos, Yumi-dijo Aelita, antes de tirar de la máscara, mostrando a un hombre peludo.

-¿PIE GRANDE?-dijeron todos atónitos, antes de que Ulrich tirara de la máscara, mostrando a …

-¿DON KNOTTS?-dijeron sorprendidos, antes de que Odd le quitara la máscara, mostrando que era …

-¿ROSSIE O'DONELL?-preguntaron extrañados, así que Yumi tiró de la máscara, y esta vez era …

-¿THOMAS ROMAIN?-dijeron sorprendidos, antes de que Odd alzara la vista extrañado.

-Y, ¿Ese quien es?-preguntó a sus amigos, a lo que ellos se encogieron de hombros, salvo Ulrich que miró al asesino.

-Oigan, ya es la última máscara-dijo a sus amigos, antes de quitársela, y resultó ser …

-¿JIM MORALES?-preguntaron todos juntos.

-Pero … ¿Por qué?-preguntó Jeremie sin entender.

-Quería mostrar un caso que ni ustedes podían resolver-dijo simplemente el grandote-y me hubiera salido con la mía de no ser por ustedes, chicos entrometidos, y su estúpido de pelos parados-dijo, muy enojado(N/a: obvio a quien se refiere con "estúpido de pelos parados", ¿no?).

-Pues tendrás que explicárselo a la policía-dijo William, antes de que varios oficiales entraran, y pasaron a golpear a Jim con sus garrotes. Cinco minutos después Hiroki se unió al grupo, acomodándose la ropa.

-Uff, el mejor Halloween de todos-decía mientras se arreglaba el cabello-TE LLAMO MAÑANA, NENA-le gritó a la chica, que al parecer seguía en el closet.

-Jejeje, te envidió, hombrecito-dijo William con una sonrisa. Yumi solo sacudió hastiada la cabeza.

-¿Qué les parece si volvemos a la fiesta?-preguntó Jeremie, ya el y sus amigos fuera de la Ermita.

-Me parece buena idea, ya debe haber empezado lo mejor-dijo Odd emocionado.

-Y, aunque no ganes, Odd-empezó Ulrich, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo-yo me aseguraré de que te saques un premio-le dijo, ganándose un suave golpe de su sonriente novio en el brazo.

-Consíganse un cuarto-dijo Jeremie.

-Lo que me recuerda, Yumi …-empezó a decir William, con una sonrisa lasciva.

-OLVIDALO, IDIOTA-dijo Yumi, mientras ella y sus amigos volvían a Kadic.

FIN

(1): el diseño del disfraz de william va dedicado a mi amiga WMW123xD, ke es una gran gran fan del personaje

Ojala les haya gustado, lo termine con tiempo medido ^^u. Felicitaciones, criticas, amenazas de muerte … ya saben donde van.


End file.
